The Truth about Dean Winchester
by Katrin Van Helsing
Summary: You all want to know the truth about Dean Winchester well let me say this is why Sam is not the only one with power. Sam may have a dark future but Dean has a darker past. This is why his eyes bled when Mary attacked tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 01

* * *

I take it for granted that you all know the series Supernatural, but the question is do you??

Let me introduce myself - I am a Hunter! I was born in Romania out of a Swiss father and a Gypsy Mother and I have been fighting the darkness for a long time.

I am here to tell you the truth, not what Supernatural wants you to believe and yes they have been stringing you along haven't them. I don't mean to sound rude and forgive me if I do but you are all so focused on Sam, you miss the slight details that to a Hunter tells you a sad story and shows you who has the real power.

From what I have managed to dig up (Yup I am talking research here Yuk), The Winchester story actually started 3 generations ago with a Elizabeth Mary Anastasia Michaels. Yes her parents had great dreams of her meeting her handsome prince at the School ball and living and raising her children as solid pillars of society.

The Michaels where a good, solid, church going folk. Mr. Michaels was the town Sheriff and Mrs. Michaels helped out at the Church heading up the committee for Tea dances and summer parties and making sure all the right people came to them. They had one daughter and a son called Tom who was to follow his father into the Police force. The perfect American family until one night when Elizabeth was invited to the picture show by her long standing boyfriend Robert. That night was to change not only her life but the future of her family.

Let's just say that the evening did not go as well as Elizabeth had hoped. She thought that this was going to be the night Robert proposed, but unfortunately that was the furthest thing from Roberts mind and Elizabeth was forced to walk home after a rather forceful argument. The Night was bitter cold and her cloths where torn and she was freezing, walking along the main road to town. She tried to hike but no one stopped. The road was well known for strange occurrences and mysterious disappearances and nobody wanted to stop and vanish which gossip said was highly likely to happen. So Elizabeth pulled her tattered coat about her shoulders and walked on, hoping that she would not freeze to death. She knew better then to stop and rest. Rest meant sleep and sleep meant death from the cold, the intense bitter cold that already was biting though her now tattered coat. Maybe it was her stubbornness, maybe her courage to continue walking, or maybe just her fate, that the monster of the woods saw when he looked at her. He thought he had found another meal, a girl lonely with no family barely making ends meet and Elizabeth looked like that after the discussion with Robert. Her face was starting to Bruise and her coat was torn, her once neat skirt and shirt now look muddy and old i.e. the monster a vampire thought not that she was the daughter of a good family but she was a tramp or a street kid who knows hunger well and the streets better.

So no-one would miss her, no who would miss a street kid and the vampire attacked but with his first bite he knew his error. She tasted sweet. Her blood smelled of rich living and having no worries, of safety and love and yet it also tasted of courage, faith, hope for the future and power. So the vampire in a moment of weakness decided that Elizabeth would spend a few days with him and he would finish what Robert had tried to start. So Elizabeth awoke to a bed and curtains and food and warmth and a man who she discovered she could not say no to, so she said yes. Time seemed to slide and Elizabeth only thoughts where of the man who made love to her every knight even though she felt weak afterwards, she thought she was in love. It was only a few days she thought but in reality a week had passed and then another and another. In fact the vampire felt confident enough to allow her to roam his home, instead of making sure that the spell forced her to remain in her room. It was on one of these walks around the house that Elizabeth realized the horror she was trapped in when he saw the vampire killing and feasting on non other then Robert.

When Elizabeth vanished Robert had cursed himself and sworn to find her. He blamed himself for her disappearance and well in a way he was. He had spent the last month searching the forests and had seen the vampire hunting. Robert was a hunter, he hunted deer, but he had no knowledge of the darkness and thus the last thing he saw before death took him was Elizabeth with her hand over her mouth, and fear in her eyes. His last word was Run and later Elizabeth could not remember whether she heard him or not but run she did. She was in fact lucky Robert had came during the daylight figuring incorrectly that the vampire would be in his coffin sleeping (too many movies really), so when she finally made it to the road someone stopped and took her direct to the hospital.

When Mr. and Mrs. Roberts where called they thanked God for her deliverance, they prayed that Robert made it into heaven and that finally all was well. Elizabeth was not stupid, she did not tell them about a vampire, she said she had been kidnapped and Robert died saving here. She gave the Police directions to the house and when they got there, they found Robert dead and the house empty except for enough proof that the disappearances where all brought here. Imagine the benders about ten times over.

Now you may be asking what has all this got to do with Dean Winchester - be patient little ones. Elizabeth is Pregnant!


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 02

* * *

Before : Now you may be asking what has all this got to do with Dean Winchester - be patient little ones. Elizabeth is Pregnant!

Elizabeth almost threw up what she ate for breakfast when the doctor told her - Yes she was pregnant and everyone thought Robert was the father. Let's just say that her parents, the fine upstanding people they where, where not happy about the situation but the parents of Robert where ecstatic. When they heard their only child had died saving his bride to be (OK she did not really fill them in on anything), they thought that was that in the area of grandchildren, so on hearing Elizabeth was pregnant they where over the moon and started thinking of where the child was going to grow up, which school and college would he (of course a boy) go to etc. etc. That is they behaved just like all parents should behave, unlike Elizabeth's parents who promptly disowned her and left the hospital never to return. In fact her name was never mentioned in their house ever again.

Thus Elizabeth Mary Anastasia Michaels now found herself pregnant, and living in the home of the boy who had tried to rape her and left her to walk home. To cap it all she was now even had a new name Elizabeth Mary Anastasia Leah (I hope that is right). It would have been fine but the pregnancy was not easy and as time wore on things where beginning to be noticed like the fact that she now liked her steaks rare and though she would sleep most of the day, she was awake all night and the baby was quiet, and what worried the Leah's and her doctor it's heart rate was slightly below normal. Put together that the nearer the birth came, the weaker Elizabeth felt and the more paranoid she become.

Everyone was happy when the pregnancy came close in fact Elizabeth was rushed to hospital 2 weeks early, in pain and about to give birth to a beautiful baby boy named Richard David Leah by his grandparents because sadly Elizabeth died in child birth due to lose of blood.

After the funeral of Elizabeth everything seemed to return to normal. The Lears raised Richard while his mother's parents would have nothing to do with him and thus the years passed until Richard a perfect A grade student reached 21 and with his friends visited a bar to celebrate. Life seemed perfect, he was a perfect A grade student, had the cheerleader girlfriend, and loving grandparents. Life was on the up but all his friends found that on odd nights he was quiet, sometimes looking for trouble and fights and he had a fascination about vampires. Unfortunately for everyone this was one of those nights.

The Bar was crowded with people, bikers, drifters, i.e. the usual crowd and after the obligatory 21 shots, his friends where thinking that it might be better for all of them to head home, since Richard was getting annoyed with his girlfriend. She was refusing all drinks and smiling a secret smile that said she had a special surprise for him. Of course Richard did not want to wait for the surprise and getting more and more drunk started to shout. This drew the attention of the bikers who informed him to calm down and treat her a bit nicer. Richard did not take kindly to this and snatching up a pool cue stated that the bikers should mind there own business. His friends had never seen him like this and unfortunately the bikers did not back down and a fight broke out. I guess it started with the first blow of the cue, when Richard drew blood and went berserk.

His girlfriend ran out and his friends where not far behind, when they realized Richard was not with them. All Richard knew was he wanted to see more blood and when some bikers chased him down the back alley of the club, he turned and did not stop hitting them until all that was left was bloody broken bodies and screams of agony and Richard loved every second of it. By now the police had come and it took 4 men to hold him down and cuff him. They would later swear under oath that his eyes glowed and his hands where covered with blood. They where further disgusted when on being uncuffed and placed in a cell he licked his fingers clean smiling all the while. Richard was found guilty of murder by excessive force and sentenced to a mental home for further examinations, where he died screaming for blood 6 months later.

The whole town was shocked at this sudden turn and gossipy women remembered Elizabeth death by blood loss, Roberts body being drained of blood when he was found and they wondered if something else was behind this, but then the reasonable people would say the poor boy just went mad, too much alcohol was also blamed but there where those who did not want to believe and some who would not believe that trouble was coming.

So when his girlfriend Susan announced that she wanted to get away from the town gossip, her parents agreed and off she went to college. Her parents where church goers so Susan visited her preacher to ask for help. Susan was pregnant and she wanted to raise it but did not know how. Of course the preacher helped her move to Lawrence and set up a home for her and her daughter Mary. I guess that the preacher realized something was wrong when the pregnancy was different, it was painful and Susan seemed tired all the time and at the birth Doctor's said she seemed to have lost some blood. The preacher had knowledge of the dark and maybe that was why he realized that she would need something more then the usual to help her out so he gave her a pendent for the child. He said it would protect her and her mother and she was never to take it off.

And thus the years passed and Mary wore the pendent and never took it off, her mother Susan worked hard and Mary grew smart and tall and beautiful, but behind her eyes there was something that her mother Susan could never quit identify and sometimes it scared her.

And then Mary met John and fell in love and Susan prayed that since Mary was a girl nothing would happen. It seemed to work, John chided her about the pendent and when they actually got married a few months later Susan was finally happy and she lived long enough to be told that she was going to be a grandmother. Her mother's death hit Mary hard but the pregnancy seemed a breeze and she often wondered why Susan had said it might be difficult and to make sure the doctor's kept a eye open her and the child. Yes she was tired but she managed and her husband wanted to make sure she got a lot of rest and when Dean arrived, he was healthy and wonderful and Mary felt at piece.

So when she announced to John that she was pregnant again about 3 years later, she thought it would be easy and it was, except for Dean. Dean on hearing he was going to have to share his parents with a sibling was not happy. He felt like he was no longer important, he would have fights with his friends and be angry most of the time and nearly untalkable to. This attitude continued and really Mary was not sure what to do and started fingering her pendent hoping for a answer. Then it hit her she would prove to her son Dean how much she loved him by giving him her most precious item and making him promise to never take it off - her pendent.

It was perhaps the biggest mistake she would ever make but she wanted so much for the family to be together and full of love and to greet the new baby with happiness. Dean was in shock though as she took it from her neck and placed it around his. It seemed to calm him immediately and even John noticed that he was now helpful, kind and really looking forward to the baby, looking forward to being the elder brother. He now helped Mary with everything and insisted on going to the hospital with them to see how his brother was growing. He was sure it was going to be a boy and when the birth happened he was just as happy as John and Mary to have Sam enter the family.

But all good things must come to a end and by removing the pendent Mary never knew that she had suddenly appeared as special on the Demon's radar. The demon understood that a boy child born over a third part vampire would be a great addition to his family. Imagine his surprise when 6 months later he stood over a human child, but fully human. He would not learn for years that he empowered the wrong child because the true vampire blooded child was wearing a pendent that hide him and calmed his developing bloodlust.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

CHAPTER 03

* * *

Before : But all good things must come to a end and by removing the pendent Mary never knew that she had suddenly appeared as special on the Demon's radar. The demon understood that a boy child born over a third part vampire would be a great addition to his family. Imagine his surprise when 6 months later he stood over a human child, but fully human. He would not learn for years that he empowered the wrong child because the true vampire blooded child was wearing a pendent that hide him and calmed his developing bloodlust.

Dean never admitted it but he was fascinated by the fire and the death of his Mother Mary, and by the general idea of Warfare. Before the fire he would play with his soldiers for hours having them shoot each other, planning ambushes, and fights. He was fascinated with the thought of fighting and when his friends kept on going on about how wonderful it was to have a baby coming, he lost it and ended up splitting one kids lip. It was right then that Dean realized he loved the sight of blood and therefore to have that thrill of seeing it flow again, he simply started another fight. That was until Mary placed the pendent around his neck, suddenly he just wanted to focus on how to help, his soldiers lost their appeal, cowboys and Indians was just another game and not a opportunity to see blood run.

All this changed when Mary died, the fire destroyed their home and John decided to hunt down the monster who killed his wife. You could say that this was the best thing that could have ever happened to Dean. For it gave him unknown even to himself, a chance to developed into a hunter, and he loved it. Yes a part of him did want to find the monster responsible for his mother's death but a bigger part relished the hunt, enjoyed the kill, and young Dean could not wait to join his father in a hunting trip. He focused all his energy into proving he was worthy of the hunt. He followed orders, took care of weapons, learnt how to defend himself, learnt to kill, and took care of Sammy.

No don't get me wrong he loved his younger brother, he just did not understand why Sammy loved books while for him weapons and hunting was the meaning of life. That night the Shtriga attacked, he just needed to to get out, he needed to kill something, shoot something. If he had been older someone would have died that night but he was young, and does shooting aliens at a arcade kept him happy and the still developing bloodlust quiet. Only when he got home and found the strega attacking Sammy and saw the look on his father's face did he realize that the only way to settle his soul was to hunt and now he had blown that for a few more years. He vowed there and then that he would never again leave the post assigned to him, never again would he let his guard down, this was his chance and he blew it big time. You would have thought that he first thought was about Sammy but really his first thought was I went to shoot aliens in the arcade, when I could have been killing a Shtriga, man do I regret the arcade. You always wondered why he froze now you know... he was fascinated.

Years went by and Dean grew into he hunter that we know and love, no research just go in and kill the evil monster. You may wonder why no research, well let me tell you. After the strega incident, Dean wanted so much to impress his father that he actually thought that a full research on a family that the demon choose might reveal a hidden reason or pattern and where best to start then your own family. So Dean spent the entire period at pastor Jim's and quite a few years working on the history of the Winchester family. The did his father's tree all the way back to his great great great grandfather - no mean feat in those days. Then he turned to his mother's side of the family and discovered about Susan, Richard, the Lears, and the Michaels.

To his great credit scared as he was of the truth, he continued his research. He dug into the legends that surrounded the forest, then he dug into the legendary possibility of half human half vampire children - he even consulted a load of references on the comic book character Blade. Then he turned to researching ways of these children had to become human fully human. That lead to a lot of frustration, a few bars, a few chicks, and a lot of complaints that he was not training hard enough. Unfortunately nothing he researched told him any way of changing his fate. He would live and live and live if he killed and drank blood or at the very least felt blood on his skin, then he would be able to live and be sane while doing it. The alternative was not acceptable. You see that's why the others had not survived. They had not felt blood flow, they had not dipped their fingers in a body, they had not feed their bloodlust till it was too late and madness took over.

Dean on the other hand had and thus he managed to survive, in fact he thrived and become a hunter making his father proud even if he did not admit it. You wonder how Dean survived, why my friends, my readers, my reviewers that is the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update and I would really like to thank H.T.Marie for showing me how to add chapters during this difficult time.

CHAPTER 04

* * *

Before : Dean on the other hand had and thus he managed to survive, in fact he thrived and become a hunter making his father proud even if he did not admit it. You wonder how Dean survived, why my friends, my readers, my reviewers that is the next chapter.

Now you know why Dean does not like research, he never knows what he will find. He hid the result of his research into his family deep in the back of the impala amid toys and the few puzzles that he and Sam where allowed to or well there was space for in the Impala. He had to admit he was scared, he did not know what his father would do but he suspected that a stake to the heart would not be far behind Dean telling him the truth that Dean was a Dhampir (if you don't know what that is I suggest reading http:// en. Dhampir for legends and further info, but roughly it translates as a half human, half vampire child), and Dean was one of the longest surviving Dhampirs in history, which showed none of the bad traits such as anger, madness, a need to drink blood, a need to kill and or torture his victims. I am not saying that these feelings where not there, they where big time, but something kept them in check for the first 10 years of his life and helped control them during the rest of his life.

Dean first notice one of them come to the surface, the night of his first hunt. He was helping his father with a poltergeist and John had managed with help to move it on, but he had got hurt in the process. This was the first time Dean had seen blood flowing from a wound, usually by the time Dad came home it had dried but not now, it was red and following and Dean was transfixed by it. John had to shout at him to snap out of it and help to wake him up and Dean did to his credit helped bind the wound. A wound he really wanted to enlarge and touch and ... drink from - It was then that Dean snapped out of it really and covered with a few more bandages then necessary, the wound. Making absolutely sure before flying to the bathroom that not a drop of blood could be seen. Once in the bathroom Dean scrubbed his hands clean resisting the urge to link the dried blood from them. He heard his father on the other side of the door asking if he was alright, so he pretended to throw up in the toilet and mumbled that he was fine just first hunt jitters, He would be fine. He said that to himself again and again hoping that he would one day believe it!

John to give him credit knew something was not right, Dean was a great hunter going to be one of the best. He knew that this was not first hunt jitters, Dean did not have jitters first hunt or otherwise. So mentally he went over the evening's hunt trying to find something anything that could account for Deans sudden very strange behavior. Having thought of nothing after about an hour, he gave up the thought of sleeping a few hours and told his kids he would be going for something to eat and to wash the car. He got a slightly worried Yes Sir (from Sam) and a distinct OK from Dean, who now was having a hot shower to clean up he said, but actually to wash off any trace of his father's blood. Even the smell got him wanting more, let's just say he did not sleep well that night and he would have slept worse, if he had known what at that moment his father was doing while washing the car.

Yes, John had the car washed and then decided on seeing a charity shop asking for donations that some of the toys needed to be cleaned out to make way for a few more books, so he parked outside the shop, opened the trunk and dug up the bag of toys and begun sorting though them. out went the pink elephant left over from Sam's obsession on dumbo, out went what was left of a race track which was more glued and taped then actually working. He left the battered impala model and the red corvette from it because well they where his boys favorite models and then he spied the a4 box and wondered what was in it. The box was made of steel and locked with not one but two locks. He remembered the box but also remembered that Dean had said he had not liked it, so he had traded it for a huge pile of comics. It was meant to be a security box so even John took 5 minutes to accidentally have the lock unclick and the padlock fall away by accident of course.

John by this time you will know was not big on having secrets being kept from him not that he was nosey no, he just figured that it was better to know what a demon might tell you before he tried to tell you, if you understand what I mean. Well that was the excuse anyway really, he was nosey and after opening the box Dean had taken such care to hide, he wished he had never opened it, because there it was, the research Dean had spent 2 years working on, the reason why he had rushed into the bathroom today, the secret Dean was scared to tell, that he Dean Winchester older son of John and Mary was a Dhampir.

To say John trusted Dean with his life would be a understatement, but this shook him to his foundations. He could not fault the research in fact he admired the detail of it, but still the fact that his son was a dhampir he could not and would not believe it. Somewhere in the research there must be a mistake and when he found it and could show it to Dean, he would kick the boy's ass over four states for putting him though this.

There was of course one problem with that course of action, and John found it out after 4 months of nothing but research and more research actually putting the research of the demon on hold to deal with this. The problem was simply John could not find any fault with the research. Dean had if anything gone overboard with meticulous detail, tracking down legends from Pastor Jim's and Bobby's books dating back hundreds of years, cross referencing everything down to including cartoon character histories to obscure references from books, listing the book name and page number or comic number and page reference. John found no error and after 4 months decided he needed help, so he called in Bobby and Pastor Jim. He of course did not tell them that it was his son he mentioned a mother who was trying to protect her unborn child and had called him for help. He even passed on Dean's research as his own which gained him comments he did not like such as from Pastor Jim "John, why isn't your demon research this good" and from Bobby it was worse such as "John, I did not know you had it in you, this is great and so extensive, detailed, accurate...". At that John had gone to a bar and left them to it.

Next Chapter - Looking for help whether you need it or not????


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update and I would really like to thank H.T.Marie for showing me how to add chapters during this difficult time.

CHAPTER 05

* * *

Before: He even passed on Dean's research as his own which gained him comments he did not like such as from Pastor Jim "John, why isn't your demon research this good" and from Bobby it was worse such as "John, I did not know you had it in you, this is great and so extensive, detailed, accurate...". At that John had gone to a bar and left them to it!

Now Pastor Jim and Bobby after sifting though the research had the following thoughts mainly because they knew John well and realized that not only was this not John's research but John was definitely hiding something. Not only had he removed the last names of the families and substituted others but had changed the location of the happenings. What really gave it away was the final name on the list simply called Mary. I guess it was the similarity of the name to John's wife that made them check out Lawrence records first and after that they quickly put it all together and then they really started to work on the problem. If John was scared to tell them the truth, they understood (where a little hurt but understood), finding out that one of your sons if a Dhampir is a shock especially to a hunter. They did have a few questions such as how had the child survived so long?, was he becoming uncontrollable? but mainly what the heck was John thinking not telling them the truth? and finally what was John going to do about Sam now - Yup they too thought it was Sam mainly because Dhampir did not survive long without showing some definite signs that something was wrong.

It was at this point that Pastor Jim thought of calling Dean and asking how Sammy was.. To which he got Sam was fine, quiet as usual and everything was ok and the question where did you get this number. Pastor Jim was about to say John had popped in when Bobby's eyes opened wide, if Sam was quiet then the only other child was Dean but that was impossible wasn't it. So Jim simply said that John always kept him upto date on contact numbers just in case, which Dean seemed to accept. Then the pastor ended the phone call and told Bobby that they now had to find a solution and quickly. Unfortunately for them, they came to the same conclusion that John did, there was no solution, no charm, no way to change a Dhampir back into a regular human. There where charms and amulets that would reduce the effects but those where part legend and not even pastor Jim or Bobby could find a reference on how to make one or even what one looked like. There where references but those where written down by a priest who unfortunately was now passed on. Pastor Jim referred to him as a mentor and a great hunter now sadly long gone. There was a note found in the back of one of his many notebooks that said he had given a amulet to one of his parishioners but whether it was something that could help, it did not say. At that point Bobby was willing to hunt down the pendent and tear it from the person's neck to give to Dean. Pastor Jim calmed him by saying that it was not right to save one Dhampir and destroy another just because they knew Dean well and anyway with a shrug of his shoulders he admitted that they did not know if it was the right pendent. He did not say that if he could know for sure it was, Jim would help tear it from the person's neck.

When John returned after a few days hoping for some answers, but there where none to give him and Bobby actually confronted him with the facts and asked the big question "Was it Dean?" and John looked at his friends and his shoulders dropped and he said Yes! Now there where no choices, no future, Dean was going to have to be dealt with, one way or another. Pastor Jim and Bobby could not fault the logic, Dean was a Dhampir and therefore had to be dealt with but how. Neither Pastor Jim, Bobby or John wanted to face the reality of the situation, there had to be another way, none of them wanted to stake Dean Winchester Dhampir or not!

It was then that John realized that he trusted Dean, trusted him with his life, and the safety of Sam and most of all to guard his back. He also knew that he would only kill him if he actually turned bad. So he would have to make sure that never happened even if it ruined him as a father. What Bobby wanted to know was where the kid had been getting hold of human blood, he just did not know how to ask, so being Bobby he came out with it straight and after John had recovered from the shock of being asked, Bobby had to recover from the broken nose and Pastor Jim had to stop the shouting match. But the question had to be answered and the truth was that bit John had figured out, and had to admit that he had helped, to which Pastor Jim had to be stopped from shouting. Let's just say that both Bobby and John discovered that for all the holy hunter and priest work, Jim knew more colorful phrases then either of them and a few sailors put together when he was annoyed and man was he pissed now!

John explained further when things had calmed down and got down to probably how's, such as when John came back hurt, it was Dean who always cleaned him up and stitched any wounds so of course the kid on nights like these always ended up with blood on his hands. Thus John's hunts or rather the mistakes he made had been keeping Dean well and truly in the blood he needed to keep sane. Now John understood why after stitching him up on their last hunt together, Dean had dashed to the bathroom. It was obvious all the other times it had been dried blood or a few drops but that night it was fresh and running and God how had Dean managed to patch him up. Shaking his head John realized Dean had gone though hell that night without even a word. It was about now that Bobby jumped up and spoke about the only words said in Dean's defense. If John was right then Dean was fighting it or at the very least learning to live with it and not endanger his family, so why not leave the kid alone to handle it himself. So it was decided right then and there that they would allow Dean to deal with this. He had dealt with it for years and would be if for no other reason a great hunter because of this. So they promised each other that no word of this would spread outside the three of them. Dean would be safe for now or would he??? John had decided that to make sure that Dean would be able to handle himself, he was going to put him though a Dhampir hell if need be and his training was going to be made harder. It might cost him a son in more ways then one but he would know the truth and he hoped that the truth was Dean would be OK. Of course Bobby had also decided to make sure Dean was dealt with! and as for Pastor Jim collar or no, Dean was a danger that he would have to deal with personally, however much he loved the boy as a son.

And how is Bobby and Pastor Jim going to deal with Dean - find out next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 06

* * *

Before: Dean would be safe for now or would he??? John had decided that to make sure that Dean would be able to handle himself, he was going to put him though a Dhampir hell if need be and his training was going to be made harder. It might cost him a son in more ways then one but he would know the truth and he hoped that the truth was Dean would be OK. Of course Bobby had also decided to make sure Dean was dealt with! and as for Pastor Jim collar or no, Dean was a danger that he would have to deal with personally, however much he loved the boy as a son.

So the friends separated Jim went he said to write next Sunday's Sermon, Bobby went back to his hmm wreck yard and John went back to his boys who where presently in yet another Low Budget Hotel. But the reality was slightly different John stopped and called Dean saying he would be a hour or two more on the mythical hunt he had told them about, you see John had some things to prepare for. Jim as soon as both of the others had gone and he made sure they where gone, he once again looked at a few more books and called Dean. Jim said that when John got back Dean should come straight to him because John had something on his mind and Dean was in danger. Immediately Dean said that he and Sam could come now. It took the Pastor 10 minutes and a lot of excuses to convince Dean that Sam was OK, it was Dean who was in trouble and he should come to Pastor Jim immediately. In fact Jim would come and pick him up if he would tell him where he was. I guess it was that that tipped Dean off something was very wrong and he said that he and Sam where 50 miles west of Jim's church and said the hotel could not be missed it had a huge hat out front and then said goodbye and hung up.

Not two minutes later Bobby managed to get though and just hoped that Dean would believe what he was about to tell him. When Dean picked up Bobby could tell by his voice that he knew something was up. Bobby had decided the truth was the best option and he said two words "DEAN RUN". Immediately Dean asked what was wrong - was his dad in trouble??? Was Pastor Jim possessed? Bobby tried to calm him down quickly but he and dean both heard the Impala driving up to the hotel. Bobby's next words sent a chill down Dean's back. Dean listen to me, your dad knows about you, the research I've seen it. Don't listen to anyone just run kid.

Unfortunately, by now John had opened the front door and was standing behind Dean and had heard the last few words said on the phone. Before Dean could even say goodbye John acted and covered his nose and mouth with a cloth soaked in a mixture of garlic juice and holy water, which not only weakened Dean but put him to sleep. With Dean lax in his arms and Sam asleep, John know he had to work fast, but first he would find out which of his so called friends where trying to deal with Dean. He picked up the phone only to get the dial tone since Bobby had already hung up cursing John to the high heavens and what he feared John was about to do to Dean.

When Dean woke up, he found himself in a 4 by 4 cage. The cage was screwed to the floor and the cage door not only had a padlock on it but there was also a thick chain and a second padlock. Still groggy he realized that he was alone and stripped to the waist with no shoes and all his weapons had been taken off him even the small silver penknife Pastor Jim had given him which was usually sellotaped to his arm where nobody would know about it or find it. It did not help that the caged was knee deep in water, cold freezing water. All Dean could think of was where was Sam, where was his dad, what was going on, why, and then he remembered the phone call and Bobby's last few words "Dad knows" - now he understood, His own father had decide his fate and had therefore left him here to die in screaming madness. He was consoled with just one thought Sam was safe and so was his dad. They where finally safe, safe from him, he was a monster, he deserved this, he deserved to die in screaming agony, madness and hunger.

** I thought about ending the chapter here but I'm not that mean ... Really I am not that mean So...**

Shivering in the cold water he realized something the water was just deep enough, if he lay down it would be over. He could die now. a part of his father must have loved him, he had given him a way out, not a nice way but a way. All he had to do was lay down and let the water do the rest, just really lean against the bars of the cage, and goto sleep. He was so cold, and he did not want to go mad or die in agony, this was a way out, no pain, no struggle, just relax and let the water do the rest. That would be what he would do, he would just relax and goto sleep. He wanted so much to see his mother again, to have her tuck him into bed and sing him lullabies. He could almost hear her voice ... what was she saying... Sammy oh he would be fine.. Dad had him didn't he... "and what about during a hunt who would he leave him with". Why was his mother asking that Dean thought, and suddenly he opened his eyes and saw his mother smiling ... was he dead already?

His mother shook her head No, but very close. All Dean heard was You can do this. You must protect Sammy. Only you can do it. Only you... and then Mary faded away with a smile.

Dean suddenly jerked awake, did he dream about his mother or did he really see her. It did not matter he was freezing and hungry but he now he knew he needed to get out of here and quickly. He needed to find his father and Sammy and even if he had to follow them in secret for the rest of his life. No matter what kind of monster he was or become, he needed to be there for every hunt for every moment for the rest of his life he needed to protect Sammy.

Now all he had to do was get out???

Next Chapter: Dean breaks out and is mad as hell is it to late for John to become a father again or is Father against Son.


	7. Chapter 7

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 07

* * *

Before: Dean suddenly jerked awake, did he dream about his mother or did he really see her. It did not matter he was freezing and hungry but he now he knew he needed to get out of here and quickly. He needed to find his father and Sammy and even if he had to follow them in secret for the rest of his life. No matter what kind of monster he was or become, he needed to be there for every hunt for every moment for the rest of his life he needed to protect Sammy. Now all he had to do was get out???

Bracing himself against the cold and trying to control his hunger he realized he was missing something else something important, his pendent. Great his pendent was missing, his hunger was growing out of control and he wanted to tear his dad apart with his bare hands - What is happening to me he thought, it was never this bad. He groaned, it felt like his insides where dissolving. What was happening and the big question just how long had he been out. It was then that he saw it hanging on the door knob over the other side of the room, his pendent. Then he understood, his father was playing games with a reward if he managed to survive. First problem get out of the cage - Reward his pendent. He did not know what was at the end of these tests or challenges maybe it was a stake with his name on it, maybe it was freedom. It was getting hard to think so he concentrated on the first problem the cage.

As he had first seen there where two padlocks but on closer observation he realized they where combination padlocks - Darn he had never been good at those - but here goes he said. He started with the bigger of the two, but after turning and waiting to hear the click for a while he began to think that these where specially made not to open just to drive him nuts. So he thought if he was his father what combination would he choose, maybe Sammy's birthday no he couldn't remember it, heck he never remembered his own birthday let alone his kids, but still he tried all three to no avail. Then a idea hit him, it was a big lock and therefore needed a big combination on a hunch he tried the day his mother died 11-02-83 and it opened. He slipped the padlock into his pocket, you never know it might come in handy one day. After unwrapping the chain he found to his disgust that the second padlock was actually tightly latched in the chain too. Even if he could find the combination the chain links where jammed into it so it might not open. In fact now that he could really see the front of the combination lock, it was not a combination lock, it was a key lock with a combination front stuck on, the darn thing did not even turn.

He was cold, and angry and rattled the doors in frustration. All that thought, all that time wasted. There must be a way out, his father was not a sadist, well at least he hoped not. So he again locked at the cage itself, and realized that the water was not only colder but a little higher - great just perfect he thought. He examined the cage, the screws, the bars, the door and the padlock but to no avail they where stronger, and without a pick lock or a blowtorch there was no way he was going to get out of this cage. He gave up, praying that his mother would forgive his failure, he sunk down into the water and let his head fall to his chest and that was when he saw it, a trail of air bubbles. He had thought he was in a basement but air meant that the water was leaking out, he might be say on the second floor and that meant that the floor was the weakest point. All he had to do was break a floor board and he knew just what to use to break hi as he wrapped the chain round his hand. It took one or two hits close to the wood to make the air bubble hole a little bigger and then thankfully after one or two more the water started going down. After that and another six hits with his hand feeling numb and bleeding he managed to make a big enough hole with some work for him to get though.

Now dean was no fool and looking before you leap was essential unless of course you had no choice and then you just hoped you had a soft landing. The room beneath looked ok like a normal living so letting the chain fall though the hole and giving a last look to his pendent (promising he would come back to collect it), he climb down the chain. Unfortunately the chain did not reach the fall and he would have to fall about 4 foot so he braced himself and swinging aimed for a three seater sofa, while mentally crossing his fingers that it was not another trap.

When he landed on the sofa he found that it was indeed a sofa nice and comfy too. He immediately looked around. The had one door and the floor was covered with a layer of water. There was a table, two chairs and on the table was food, a chicken sandwich to be exact and a coke. Man was he hungry but ever cautious he dipped his toe in the water and then finding nothing wrong walked over to the table and looked at the food. He now also noticed that there was a note on the table, written in his father's hand which simply said "Congratulations, food's not poisoned, Dad". Great he had passed test 1 but how many more where there.

Dean sat down and ate the sandwich, it was not much thin chicken, lettuce and wholemeal bread. Then he opened the coke and went to have a drink and stopped immediately. His Dad said the food was not poisoned but he did not mention the drink and though dean was thirsty, he was no fool. He took a closer look at the bottle and sure enough there was a tiny hole in the plastic cap of the bottle but would had his father put in it. Pouring some over his fingers he realised immediately what his father had put in it Holy Water Ouch. In his present condition it scolded his fingers and hurt like a bitch. If he had drunk it, it probably would have made him very weak that survival would have been made much harder. His father he decided was a bastard and unfortunately a intelligent bastard.

After eating Dean looked to the door, obviously this was test 2, but what was it. Cautiously he went to the door and examined it. It looked ok. No strings, it did not even look locked, which was strange. The door was made of wood oak to be exact and had a window at the top. So having learned from the chains that nothing was ever as it seemed he moved the sofa closer to the door and put a chair on top so that he could look thought the top window. On looking though the window he immediately hoped he was now on the 2nd floor but on rolling back a rug he found that he was now facing a concrete floor. The door was the only way out and what stood behind it was going to kill him if he got this wrong.

Chapter 8 - The break out continues because well this has got longer then I first thought it would.


	8. Chapter 8

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 08

* * *

Before: After eating Dean looked to the door, obviously this was test 2, but what was it. Cautiously he went to the door and examined it. It looked ok. No strings, it did not even look locked, which was strange. The door was made of wood oak to be exact and had a window at the top. So having learned from the chains that nothing was ever as it seemed he moved the sofa closer to the door and put a chair on top so that he could look thought the top window. On looking though the window he immediately hoped he was now on the 2nd floor but on rolling back a rug he found that he was now facing a concrete floor. The door was the only way out and what stood behind it was going to kill him if he got this wrong.

You may ask what was in the room next door, well from what could be seen from the window there was a hard concrete floor, so there was no soft sofa to land on. Also there was a very think cable connected to the door handle which came from a rather large and unfortunately powerful looking generator. The trap was ingenious if the door was opened even a little, the carefully balanced wires would fall to the floor and electrify anything touching them. Unfortunately for Dean the floor was covered in the water from the above room and thus anyone standing on the floor would be killed instantly.

Escape though the window was his first thought but the window was high up and the drop would hurt. He looked around the room hoping for a solution. Actually the solution was relatively easy but hard to put into practice especially since even with eating the sandwich he was getting tired, and the un-natural hunger he was feeling had nothing to do with food - he had to admit to himself time was running out for him. Pushing the sofa to the door was hard enough, but what he considered his only shot at getting though the door unhurt and relatively in good condition would need a little more work. Really there was no other choice so he started to take the two large cushions off the sofa and take the table apart.

You see what he needed and lucky for him the top of the table would fit though the window was a safe place to land. So first thing he dragged the top of the table to the sofa and put it vertically up against the door then he took the cushions off the sofa. His idea was simply he would push the table top though the window, and then push the cushions though hoping they landed on top of the table. The table would insulate the cushions from the water logged floor and hopefully the cushions would give him a soft landing when he went though the window. Of course as soon as the table landed the entire floor would be electrified, because the wires would fall when the table top fell. So he had one shot at this and it had to work.

So taking a deep breath after pushing the cushions though and throwing one of the table legs so it landed leaning on the cushions, he jumped and landed on the cushions with a ouch. Quickly he use the table leg to get the wire out of the water so that he could now walk around, then he turned off the generator, and saw a electronic clock start a 10 minute count down. Fuck was one of the few words he said while looking for another way out and quickly.

He saw another door over the other side of the room and upon tentatively and gentle opening it, he found a set of stairs going up. He knew this was just too easy but there was no other choice and his clock was definitely running.

Taking the steps two at a time he hoped that this stairway would lead to a way out. There where no windows and no light, and he tried not to think about the creatures who could be here, as he brushed the cobwebs away. Mentally counting down he figured he had 8 minutes left, and he did not know how high the stairs went. The thought of passing though all this to be buried under a load of rumble was not a possibility he wanted to think about, so he almost passed by the door on the floor above but he couldn't his pendent was hanging on the other side and he would not leave without it. Attentively he tried the handle to find actually to his relief that the door was unlocked. Obviously his father had not thought he would get this far, so grabbing his pendent he continued his flight up the stairs. Suddenly holding his pendent he felt better, he could move easier, his strength was returning and then he realized the final truth, his mother or at least whoever gave her the pendent must have known the truth and instead of killing them gave them a chance to live and live he would.

Finally after another floor he reached the top of the stairs out of breath and anger building, he faced a steel door and realized he had about 3 minutes left... Banging on the door, he hoped for a minute that he was somewhere civilized, where someone would hear him but quickly realized that probably he was not so there must be something. 2 minutes. he leaned against the wall, it was all for nothing and then the wall moved. immediately he was up and pushing at the wall, it was stiff with age and rusty but slowly painfully slowly it turned, to reveal a weapons closet. 1 minute to go he hid in the closet hoping that when it happened the blast would blow the steel door open while the steel door to the closet would protect him from the blast. Not a perfect solution but with 30 seconds to go, it was the best he could do. As he counted down the seconds, he wondered where was his father, was Sammy ok, could he call pastor Jim or bobby, that is if he could find a phone. Then his world turned upside down and for the second time in his life there was fire everywhere - His 30 seconds where up.

Dean did not know how long he was out but when he awake he squinted and closed his eyes against the sun. It stung like a bad burn all over and he felt hunger and thirst. His clothes was tattered by the blast and he knew he had been burnt down his leg and on his back, but he was out and has he looked around he saw that he was in what appeared to be a abandoned house or what was a house before the blast tore it apart. There was a car outside but on looking at it he thought that it too could be another trap, so he ignored it and started to walk on what he hoped was the road into town, any town with a phone. Then after about 2 miles feeling like he could not go on another step he saw a phone, one of those phone booths put out just in case you break down. Now he had a problem who could he call Pastor Jim No, he seemed to be too eager to have he come over and had probably discovered by now that Dean had given him a bogus address, Dad he shivered no he had survived what his dad had done, he needed a place of safety, a place to rest and get healed, maybe even a burger raw very raw. Just that thought made his mouth water, the thought of a nice juicy rare burger. The grease dripping off always reminded him of dripping blood, and he realized he need to feel blood, and there was no place to get that. He was spinning out of control and he knew it. There was only one person he could call, the same person who told him to run.. Bobby.

It rang once and then got picked up, and Bobby on hearing nothing but breathing shallow breathing said Dean just tell me where you are.. Dean looked around and told Bobby the address that was on the phone booth, just before everything went black. Bobby heard the address and the sound of Dean collapsing in the booth, luckily Dean was only about 30 miles away and bobby broke all the speed limits to get to him, not even knowing how he was or even if he was still alive at all. All Bobby did know was that John had better not ever come to call because if Dean was passed saving, Bobby would not be responsible for his actions against John.

Next Chapter: Dean wakes up, Booby get furious, John returns and Pastor Jim has a lot to say to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 09

* * *

Before: It rang once and then got picked up, and Bobby on hearing nothing but breathing shallow breathing said Dean just tell me where you are.. Dean looked around and told Bobby the address that was on the phone booth, just before everything went black. Bobby heard the address and the sound of Dean collapsing in the booth, luckily Dean was only about 30 miles away and bobby broke all the speed limits to get to him, not even knowing how he was or even if he was still alive at all. All Bobby did know was that John had better not ever come to call because if Dean was passed saving, Bobby would not be responsible for his actions against John.

It took Bobby 25 minutes to get to the phone booth, and that was 25 minutes longer then Bobby wanted, he knew that the chances of Dean being alive and ok where not good, John was devious and intelligent and whatever he had done, bobby was convinced it was not in meant to let Dean survive but survive he had or at least Bobby hoped so. He was not sure what he would find at the booth, so he tried to prepare himself for anything unfortunately as he reached the booth and saw Dean, he realized he was not prepared at all. The phone was off the hook and Dean was leaning on one side of the booth, it would have looked as if he was asleep if it had not been for the blood covering that side of the booth where apparently he slid down when he lost consciousness. God so much blood, it was on his arms, his clothing what there was of it, and all over the side of the booth. What was worse was it was also covering some of the floor and Bobby feared that he was in fact too late... Dean had to be dead!

Bobby's head leaned on the steering wheel as tears poured down, he cursed John, and decided that he would himself salt and burn Dean's body, somewhere nice say the pond near his home where he knew there where for Dean at least some nice memories. Bobby also decided that he would tell Sam, Dean was dead maybe build a story about a hunt gone wrong now, but when Sam was older Bobby would tell him the truth but now he would make sure that the kid knew bobby was a friend he could always rely on. Of course this sad train of thought got majorly kicked in the butt when Bobby reached Dean's body and while trying to gently move it onto a blanket, heard Dean moan. For a second time seemed to freeze for Bobby, then his brain kicked into gear and wrapping a bit more quickly, he dashed to his truck putting dean in the back seat with another blanket over him. He knew the blanket would stick to the burns but it would help the blood coagulate and maybe help stop the bleeding. He also tried to give Dean a drink and some pain killers but every movement Dean made seemed to hurt him. Bobby knew he needed a hospital and quick but the closet one was 50 miles away and Bobby's own home was closer. Immediately after trying to make Dean as comfortable as possible, Bobby jumped into the driver's seat and started towards his home as fast as possible cursing for not picking up more med items then he had.

It was during the drive that the pain and hunger jolted Dean to a semi conscience state, just as Bobby cursing all the way with one hand on Dean trying to keep him steady drove over several potholes. It was the pain that these gave Dean that woke him groggily up. Immediately hunger struck, Bobby's hand holding him down was covered in Dean's blood and the smell was intoxicating. It made him so hungry, he needed it so much. Dean's eyes looked around, and realizing he was in the back of Bobby's truck, and that meant weapons. His hand slowly went to where he knew there was a knife, at that moment all he wanted was to grab it and slice Bobby's throat. He needed blood, warm, thick, fresh blood. All he had to do was reach the knife and reach it he did. As his hands wrapped around the hilt, he paused, his mind trying to argue against the building hunger, against the need of blood to feel, to drink. He never understood where he found the strength at that moment, he was in pain and he just wanted the pain to stop and there was only one other way to stop it.

Bobby was so focused on driving he hardly heard Dean when he ask Bobby to stop the car, thinking that Dean need a rest from the jolts, he turned along a sideroad and stopped the truck. Then he turned round to be greeted with Dean holding a knife, at that moment Bobby thought his time was up and he only hoped Dean would forgive himself for what Bobby could obviously see in his eyes, his now emerald eyes. He could see the hunger, the raw need for blood and Bobby knew that this was what John had feared, that Dean would become a killer and it seemed at that moment Bobby was going to be his first kill. How long they stayed like that both Bobby and Dean would never be able to say a minute, 10 minutes, hours but as another bolt of pain screamed though Dean's body, he made a decision he hoped one day Sam would understand, he dropped the knife in the front seat and told Bobby to take it and Kill him, to please just kill him.

Bobby snapped out of whatever daze he had been in, had he heard right, Dean wanted to die. He turned and was about to say No when he saw Dean move the blanket away from his chest and relax. Dean explained his dad was right he was a monster, he should be killed.. the pain it was so bad please .. the blade has to be solid silver and blessed... it has to go straight thought my heart... please bobby help me.. then salt and burn my body... a lone tear traced Bobby's face and when Dean Bloody hand wrapped around Bobby's and moved the knife so that it was over his heart, Bobby could not help but silently curse John for what he had done to the boy. His once strong son was now just really skin and bone and begging for death just to stop the pain he was in. Bobby turned to get a better view and would never forget the pain, and hunger that shown from Dean's now glowing eyes. All Dean said was Please Bobby can't control it much longer.. and then his last request Sammy must never know.. then Dean's eyes closed. At least he thought maybe he would be with his mother again. Bobby raised the knife and the made a decision that he knew he would never regret, not even if Dean did later turn into a killer Bobby would never regret this decision.

The Next thing Dean knew something warm and sweet was being pressed to his lips. It was nice and his lips slightly opened so that he could swallow more. Coffee no not coffee, whiskey then his fogged brain thought no, and then the hunger recognized it, and immediately Dean recognized it Blood.. Dean coughed and gagged a little but the hunger and the need kept him drinking and his mind slowly cleared. Bobby must have brought some blood packets with him, nice guy, but then the blood tasted of something, which was weird Dean thought .. it tasted of cars and books and oil and then he saw the yard and realized this was not a bloodpack, this was bobby and he stopped gulping immediately and pushed what he now recognized as bobby's arm away in self loathing.

Dean huddled in the blanket, and turned away from bobby, his back hurt less and his arm seemed almost healed but Bobby was wrapping his arm with a rag to stop the bleeding from a self induced cut, and Dean would never forgive himself for the damage he had done. All he could say was Bobby you should have killed me! There was silence for the rest of the trip and Bobby knew that Dean was cursing himself for his weakness and would be reminded of it every time he saw the scar that that cut would leave but Bobby after all the scars he had hunting in the darkness, this scar would be his favorite for it was gained helping a friend, he just hoped Dean would see it that way too one day.

On reaching home Bobby discovered that Dean injuries where healing at a amazing rate and whilst Dean admitted to be hungry still, he insisted that it was for burgers and fries even though Bobby said he could spare a bit more if Dean needed it. Dean on the other hand polished off four burgers and a large helping of potato chips and two bags of m&m's which he decided he would make sure that there was always a giant bag in the car since they really helped. Bobby explained that this was probably because of the high sugar content and that Dhampirs like Tricksters needed to have some high sugar foods most of the time. Then Dean asked how long and Bobby hesitated and asked what had happened, to which dean said you tell me how long and I will tell you what happened. Two weeks, Dean was missing for two weeks, so now Dean knew he had been drugged by his own father and had been kept drugged for about a week and a half, no wonder he was so hungry when he awoke. Bobby waited until Dean had digested this information and then went on to tell him that Sam was with Pastor Jim and John was on a hunt three states away. He also said that Sam had been worried sick and was bothering Pastor Jim with questions wanting to know what was going on and more importantly where Dean was. John had left him with Pastor Jim as a last resort two days after Dean had vanished. At that dean laughed vanished was that what his dad called it, bobby you must have known it was my dad who made me vanish. Bobby nodded and asked again what happened Dean.

Dean waited a second and then sighed and told Bobby everything, about the cage, about the dream of his mother, about wanting to die, about the coke and how it burned his fingers, about the generator and the bomb and the car that he never went near even. Bobby went from sad, to worried to annoyed and somewhere past furious and even way past outrage went to load a shotgun and get a bottle of whiskey, having decided that next time John came round he was going to get both barrels shoved down his throat for this. Then Bobby asked why Dean had called him and Dean who was almost back to his usual self, smiled and said well I couldn't call dad, and Pastor Jim was annoyed at me. Why was Jim annoyed with Dean. Dean's smile grew and he said well I sent him on a wild goose chase to a nonexistent hotel, when he called because I thought that he was possessed after all the excuses he gave me, for needing me to come to him immediately and at that Bobby laughed. Only Dean would be able to send Pastor Jim on a wild goose chase usually Jim could tell a lie and figure out the truth before the phone hung up and not when he found himself in the middle of nowhere looking for a nonexistent hotel.

Maybe they would not be smiling so much if they had known that at the moment John was kneeling before the burned out wreck of the house, crying his eyes out thinking his son was dead and Pastor Jim standing next to him was feeling emotions he had not felt for years Anger, Pain, and pity. Sam was in the impala crying his eyes out, if only they had got here sooner. All he had been told was that after a huge argument with Pastor Jim where he did not understand half the words that Jim used and the ones he did understand his dad would ground him for using and hearing his dad saying that Jim had no right to tell him how to raise his sons, he had finally been told that John and Jim was going to get Dean. Sam was in the car before anyone and was still really half asleep and in his pj's but saying that he could get dressed in the car while they where driving was enough and with a look of pure hatred towards Pastor Jim which Sam did not understand, they where off finally to rescue Dean, well that was before they had arrived and found the house an smoking shell and no sign of Dean. Sam realized he hated the hunt at that moment, because it had taken Dean away. Pastor Jim had no words of comfort for them. He knew that Sam was beyond comfort and he prayed that one day he would be forgiven for really wanting John to suffer at this moment - Jim too loved Dean like a son and had wanted desperately to help him - if only he had found the words instead of stupid excuses, for that he would never forgive himself.

Next Chapter: Dean visits Sam in Secret. Yup again this is longer then I thought it would be but I think it's worth it - hope you do too.


	10. Chapter 10

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Before: Maybe they would not be smiling so much if they had known that at the moment John was kneeling before the burned out wreck of the house, crying his eyes out thinking his son was dead and Pastor Jim standing next to him was feeling emotions he had not felt for years Anger, Pain, and pity. Sam was in the impala crying his eyes out, if only they had got here sooner. All he had been told was that after a huge argument with Pastor Jim where he did not understand half the words that Jim used and the ones he did understand his dad would ground him for using and hearing his dad saying that Jim had no right to tell him how to raise his sons, he had finally been told that John and Jim was going to get Dean. Sam was in the car before anyone and was still really half asleep and in his pj's but saying that he could get dressed in the car while they where driving was enough and with a look of pure hatred towards Pastor Jim which Sam did not understand, they where off finally to rescue Dean, well that was before they had arrived and found the house an smoking shell and no sign of Dean. Sam realized he hated the hunt at that moment, because it had taken Dean away. Pastor Jim had no words of comfort for them. He knew that Sam was beyond comfort and he prayed that one day he would be forgiven for really wanting John to suffer at this moment - Jim too loved Dean like a son and had wanted desperately to help him - if only he had found the words instead of stupid excuses, for that he would never forgive himself.

The ride back to Pastor Jim's church was silent except for the sound of tears coming from the back of the impala where Sam was looking out the window. Pastor Jim thought he was lost in memories and the loss he had suffered, that is until he screamed for John to stop the car and bolted out of the car even before it had stopped moving. John was at a loss and so was Pastor Jim until they reached Sam who was standing starring at a phone booth, a phone booth that had one side caked in blood. Sam wanted to go closer, he was sure Dean was alive now, but he had to find something, anything to tell him, he was right that the blood covering the booth was Dean's. It was Jim's hand on his shoulder that stopped him and the quiet words that he would check - go back to the car Sam and for once dreading what he might find in the booth Sam went back to the car. Pastor Jim and John slowly went forward to the booth and both where relieved that there was no body, just a lot of blood - a really lot of blood and then something caught Jim's eye just as John shook his head about to say that this was not a trail they could follow. Jim saw a padlock, a large padlock. As he's fingers picked up the blood covered padlock, he turned to John and said you chained him up, John what else did you do to him for God's sake.

John remained silent to Jim's accusation at the meaning of the padlock. The only thing he could say was at least we know Dean got this far, maybe somebody picked him up, maybe he was in a hospital somewhere getting treated. They had to find him, and give them credit, they did try calling from that blood soaked booth every hospital in the radius of 150 miles but nothing was found. Noone matching Dean's description had been brought in to any of them. John walked back to the Impala knowing that Dean had got this far was worse then thinking he was dead. It was then that he saw the tracks of a truck, and tears fell but not tears of happiness, but tears of hatred and self loathing for being John he jumped straight to the worst conclusion possible. Jim came up behind him, and started hoping they could follow the tracks and help out Dean, but John stopped him from telling Sam about the tracks and when Jim turned to face his friend, he knew that he was not going to like what he was going to hear.

John spoke quietly as if the world would stop if he said his thoughts any louder. There was only one explanation for the tracks, the condition of the booth and the fact that Dean was not in a hospital, and that was that his fears had become reality - Dean had killed, drunk his fill of blood and was now resting somewhere in a stolen truck. Jim was shocked that John could think Dean was capable of murder, let alone one that involved him drinking blood. Jim rather forcefully grabbing John jacket, told him in no uncertain terms that he would never believe that about Dean until he not only heard it direct from Dean but saw it with his own eyes. He then proceeded to turn suddenly and do what ever evil creature John had ever hunted had wanted to do and failed. he gave John Winchester the biggest black eye he ever had. When John and him got back into the Impala, Sam was worried sick about the fight he had witnessed, about the amount of blood that was in the booth and the fact that Jim and John where barely on speaking terms and seemed to come to blows nearly every time they talked. His only thought was where was Dean, it was obvious even to him that Dean was alive and out there and at that moment Sam swore that he would never rest till he found him and find him he would.

On arriving back at the rectory, the two doors on the Impala where slammed like never before even Sam was surprised by it. He realized that both John and Jim where furious so he tried to do what Dean usually did i.e. act as go between. He figured he would start with his father so even though it was late and John had told him to goto bed, he tried to remind him that Jim had a good head on his shoulders to which he got told to mind his own business and leave it alone so shrugging his young shoulders he left John digging though his weapons bag mumbling to himself as to the location of his silver knives. Giving up on trying to reach his father, Sam went to talk to Pastor Jim, who though he listened really did not pay any attention to Sam at all, he was too busy researching though books on vampire lore, until Sam mentioned that Jim was just as unreasonable as John. Oh and why am I so unreasonable asked Jim. Well you both won't explain anything, you just go on working, you reading your books and Dad preparing for a werewolf hunt. A werewolf hunt???? Yup said Sam what else do you kill with silver knives and silver bullets.

At that the books fell from Jim grasp and he literally ran to John's room, but as he reached it Jim heard the Impala drive out of the driveway and prayed that John would not find the pray he was seeking that night, the pray that Jim wanted so desperately to help, the pray that was once his eldest Son - Dean Winchester!

Not for one second did Jim believe that Dean had killed anyone and he refused to believe it, so he decided that just in case John asked for help he would contact the only help that knew of the current situation and make sure that no help was given so Jim called Bobby and on hearing the phone pick up was just about to explain when Bobby mentioned that he wanted to pop over and discuss a few things, so Jim readily agreed, maybe together he and Bobby could find Dean first - I mean he reasoned just how many places of safety where there for a Dhampir to hide.

As soon as Bobby's truck stopped outside Jim was out and trying to explain to Bobby what was going on, not realizing that Dean was hidden in the back of the truck listening and when Jim said that John was out hunting Dean, who had apparently killed someone in John's opinion, Dean nearly made himself known but the fact that he wanted to set Sam's mind at ease stopped him. That and the fact the Bobby immediately said they should discuss this and look for places for Dean to hide inside where they had maps and that maybe John would be unsuccessful. Jim was shaking but nodded, he had been so worried about what John might do when he found Dean that the thought that he might not find him had not occurred to Jim, which was no surprise Dean thought peeping though a window when the men started retreating to the house.

Dean knew where their bedroom was and climbing up the side of the house, he made it quickly to the window and having opened that quickly dropped inside. He had expected to find Sam asleep in bed which he did but he had not expected to find that he had been crying and was currently hugging Dean's jacket in a death grip. Darn it the boy was even sniffling in his sleep, so Dean laid a hand on his shoulder and carefully unwrapped him from his jacket. Even half asleep Sam recognized Dean's presence and hat woke him up quickly, opening his eyes he prayed that what he felt was true and Sam being Sam jumped out of bed and was halfway to the door when Dean grabbed him and wrapped a hand round his mouth to quiet him. When Dean was sure Sam understood that Dean did not want to be discovered, he let him go and tried to explain what was going on. Sam as always interrupted and said Jim and Bobby should know immediately that Dean was alive, but Dean admitted that they knew already and Dad was, Dean sighed, angry at him. So he had to stay away until John calmed down but he promised Sam he would be around always and when Dad was away he would come visit, until he calmed down of course then it would all be back to normal. Dean smiled, and hoped that Sam would understand but unfortunately Sam did not understand and even though he agreed that it would be ok, Sam was sure that Dean was hiding something and was determined to find out why John was so angry that Dean had to stay away until he calmed down.

It was at this point that Dean said he had to go, someone was coming. Sam sadly watched Dean start to leave back though the window but it had started raining and Sam would have insisted that no argument could be this bad but he knew Dean would not listen so instead he said that they could go together then Dad would calm down faster. Dean stopped as soon as he heard this and told Sam very clearly he was not to follow and he was not to run away or Dean would never come back, did he understand. Sam nodded as the tears started again and Dean found that even now those puppy dog eyes still worked their magic. So he softened and said that this was safe for Sam and he was not to worry and keep studying and training, as Dean would be close by always, whether or not Dad calmed down. Sam not wanting Dean to go insisted that at least he should talk to Pastor Jim or Bobby downstairs, which again was answered with a clear No by dean. So Sam gave Dean his jacket and his hold all that Sam had insisted on packing and keeping with him since Dean had vanished and then Sam dashed over to his sideboard and brought out his secret stash of cookies. At that Dean rolled his eyes, he had been trying to break Sam of that habit, the cookies where always hard by the time he convinced Sam to eat them and this time was no different. Sam though was beaming with pride and happily announced that these where not his secret stash but all Dean's share of the cookies since he vanished. At that Dean nearly stayed, maybe he could explain to them but now someone really was coming and it did not sound like Bobby either. Dean climbed out the window and stood hugging the wall as Pastor Jim popped his head in to check that Sam was asleep. On seeing the window slightly open he went over and closed it, not knowing that standing outside just by the window was Dean.

Quietly Dean climbed down the wall and made it to Bobby's truck, and hid. His heart ached for the family he thought he might be leaving forever, but he knew that if or when John found him, he might not have a chance to say goodbye to Sam before his own father killed him, so this was his goodbye. He looked at the bag of cookies, they where old and hard but he took one out and bite it, suddenly it tasted good, it tasted of home, and of Sam and Dean realized that he had to make this right even if he died trying.

Bobby came out an hour later and left pastor Jim with the promise that he would not help John track Dean and that if he heard anything he would tell Jim immediately. Jim sadly watched the truck vanish into the night, and worried that on a night like this rain and stormy, he hoped Dean was somewhere warm and cozy. He berated himself for wishing John was somewhere warm too, very warm. Both Bobby and Dean thought the visit had gone without a hitch and that neither John or Jim would know Dean had been there, unfortunately they had left a rather large clue behind them and when John returned, he took one look and knew Dean had been to pastor Jim's.

Next Chapter: Hopefully (because this has taken on a life of it's own) Will it be Father against Son.


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 11

* * *

Before: Bobby came out an hour later and left pastor Jim with the promise that he would not help John track Dean and that if he heard anything he would tell Jim immediately. Jim sadly watched the truck vanish into the night, and worried that on a night like this rain and stormy, he hoped Dean was somewhere warm and cozy. He berated himself for wishing John was somewhere warm too, very warm. Both Bobby and Dean thought the visit had gone without a hitch and that neither John or Jim would know Dean had been there, unfortunately they had left a rather large clue behind them and when John returned, he took one look and knew Dean had been to pastor Jim's.

John knew this as soon as he entered the rectory, and went up to Sam's room to see that he was asleep. By now he had got used to seeing the boy crying in his sleep and hugging Dean's Jacket as if his life depended on it so he was totally unprepared to see Sam peacefully asleep smiling and the jacket no where in sight. At that he dashed over to check to see if Sam was ok, did he have any marks, any cuts, obviously this woke Sam up and on seeing his father's worried face, he asked how the werewolf hunt had gone. His father was caught unprepared and asked how Sam had known about the hunt. Sam proudly said well what else do you kill with silver and smiled, obviously proud of having figured it out. At that John ruffled his hair and asked if Sam wanted Dean's jacket, to which he got no and Sam announced he was tired, saying goodnight. That was John's first clue and his second came when he looked round the room knowing that Sam was watching his every move and when he did not find Dean's Jacket or his duffle bag, John sat on the bed and asked if Dean had been round that night, saying he really had to talk to the boy.

But Sam just shaked his head and yawned, so John decided to check the ultimate proof and opened one of the drawers, then he turned round and said Don't lie to me boy, where is Dean. Sam pulled up his blankets as John strided towards him, for the first time in his life Sam was scared, he had never seen that look in his dad's eyes except when he was tracking a monster. It was the look that meant business and said that someone was going to pay dearly for disturbing John Winchester on a hunt, usually the pray. Sam's first thought was how did Dean get dad this angry, his second thought was to run which he did straight to Pastor Jim.

Pastor Jim was in shock, it was not every day that he found himself standing between a father and son especially when the father was John Winchester and his son Sam was literally hiding behind the pastor. John was annoyed, he had spent several hours chasing down every clue he could find leading him absolutely nowhere and had come back hoping to start fresh in the morning only to find that his quarry had been there probably for several hours. In this frame of mind his first words to Jim did not meet with a resounding welcome, but after a while and finally managing to get Jim to understand why he was annoyed John was clearly told to sit in a chair and Jim would talk to the boy mainly because John was scaring him badly and would therefore get nothing out of Sam whatsoever. With that final word Jim took Sam into the kitchen and asked if Dean had visited, to which Sam said yes and recounted everything that had happened and how he had tried to get Dean to talk to Jim, or Bobby or to wait for Dad but he wouldn't do it. At that Sam started crying and Jim told him to goto bed and not to worry. It was then that Sam asked Jim to calm dad down. This request peaked Jim interest and he asked why, well Dean said Dad was very angry at him and he would have to stay away until Dad calmed down and then sniffling Sam said I hope Dad calms down quickly I want Dean back. Then Sam went to bed and Jim went to tell John what had gone on.

To say John was not happy would be an understatement. Not only was he unhappy Dean had managed to get in the house to talk to Sam but he wondered just what the pastor had been doing at the time, usually Jim checked on Sam more frequently then he did, so wondering John asked what had occupied the pastor so much. It was then that Jim relished he had been played beautifully but not by John in asking the question but in Bobby keeping him busy so that Dean could visit his brother. Jim now realized that Dean was at Bobby's where he had access to weapons, books, in fact everything he needed to survive. When he looked at John, he also realized that John had figured it out to. Now there was only one question left, was Bobby helping willingly - if so they where in major trouble and Dean had a protector or was Bobby unwillingly helping which meant that Dean had truly gone bad. They both knew the answers where waiting at Bobby's and John wasted no time in going there. The pastor tried to reason with him but John was a stubborn man and he had decided that Dean had killed, it was the only way he could be alive at the moment in the fit state that Sam had described to Jim, and that meant that John had no choice but to kill him and he left the rectory in the Impala heading towards bobby's and a final meeting with Dean. John just prayed he would not have to go through bobby to get to Dean. How had it all gone so wrong. this was not what he had planned would happen when he left Dean at the house, but now there was only one way this could end with the death of one of them either John or Dean would die tonight.

Next Chapter: Father against Son.


	12. Chapter 12

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Before: It was then that Jim realized he had been played beautifully, but not by John in asking the question, but in Bobby keeping him busy so that Dean could visit his brother. Jim now realized that Dean was at Bobby's where he had access to weapons, books, in fact everything he needed to survive. When he looked at John, he also realized that John had figured it out to. Now there was only one question left, was Bobby helping willingly - if so they where in major trouble and Dean had a protector or was Bobby unwillingly helping which meant that Dean had truly gone bad. They both knew the answers where waiting at Bobby's and John wasted no time in going there. The pastor tried to reason with him but John was a stubborn man and he had decided that Dean had killed, it was the only way he could be alive at the moment in the fit state that Sam had described to Jim, and that meant that John had no choice but to kill him and he left the rectory in the Impala heading towards bobby's and a final meeting with Dean. John just prayed he would not have to go through bobby to get to Dean. How had it all gone so wrong. this was not what he had planned would happen when he left Dean at the house, but now there was only one way this could end with the death of one of them either John or Dean would die tonight.

It was with that thought in mind that John was driving the Impala to Bobby's house - How had it gone so wrong. When he left Dean in a cage at the house, he had wanted to find out just how long Dean would last before he'd break, if he did break. John had waited outside in the Impala for Dean to reach the door but there was nothing for two days. John had not realized that the drugs he injected into Dean to keep him asleep would accumulate in his system and keep him under longer much longer then expected. It was then that Fate took a hand not only with a poltergeist three states away, a simple job, but also with a rain storm which overflowed the rainwater collector and thus caused water to flow into the house. But John did not know that so he figured he would be gone at most three days dealing with the poltergeist and he incorrectly figured that Dean would not wake up in that time. Just to be sure he had left a sandwich and a coke, making sure that the coke was laced with just enough holy water to weaken Dean so that he could go no further until John arrived back, which would give John figured, 2 and a half days to get there, deal with the poltergeist and then get back, to find he figured Dean tired, weak but alive on the sofa. Unfortunately for John though the poltergeist had been easy and he had driven there in record time, but on the way back his front wheel blew and that took a further day and a half to fix, so by the time he got back to Jim's it was 4 days, but he still felt safe - he figured the coke would do the job it was designed to do i.e. delay and weaken. Silently John cursed he should not have gone on the hunt, he should have waited, something had gone wrong but what he had not figured out. Anyway shaking his head he stopped the Impala, he was about a mile away from Bobby's, he shouldered his weapons and sadly started walking towards the house. Now he realized he would have to deal with the mistake he made and face the consequences by killing his own son.

On reaching the yard, John decided to scout the house and see if he could find Dean alone. He knew that if he found Dean with Bobby, he would have to go though Bobby and whether Bobby was helping Dean willingly or under some type of hypnosis, which Dhampirs are very well knew for by the way, Bobby would be tough to get by and tougher if he was helping Dean willingly and that John had to admit was a fight that he did not want. Not only was Bobby really good when it came down to it but afterwards John would be in no condition to finish with Dean, if Dean that is decided to wait until John finished that is. On entering the yard John had no fear of the dogs alerting Bobby or Dean because not only did they think of John as a friend but he had brought along some drugged meat to make sure there was no alarm raised. The dogs as he suspected came up to him wagging their tails and soon after eating they where sound asleep - Good dogs thought John.

Heading round the house he heard a mumbled conversation going on in the kitchen and on looking though the window he saw his darkest nightmare come true. There was Dean sitting in a chair with a glass of red liquid in front of him looking at it hungrily. Bobby was rewrapping a bandage over his arm, both of them where deep in conversation, as Dean reached out a hand and dipped his finger and thumb into the glass. John watched in increasing horror as Dean brought the fingers now tipped in blood, Bobby's blood, hesitantly to his lips, baring his Dhampir fangs as they got closer to his mouth. John was about to come though the kitchen door shooting when Dean raised his head and told Bobby someone was coming and maybe he should meet them at the door. Bobby was about to answer John thought when the yard gates where crashed and both Dean and Bobby jumped up from the table. Their first thought John had found them but the screech of tires and the blowing of several horn blasts made them think twice about that since John was more into stealth and this was definitely not a John type entrance. The banging on the front door was another clue and when Pastor Jim started yelling for Bobby or Dean to come out, Bobby decided to open the door and face the consequences of his actions upto date. He also decided he would stand in front of a shotgun if need be to give Dean a chance to explain.

To the words of "open this door Bobby before I break it down", Bobby opened his door and before he could even say hello Pastor Jim pushed by him stating I know he's here, Where is Dean, Do you know what your doing Bobby, what the Hell where you thinking... Sam's out in the car... Where's Dean and then Pastor Jim paused because he had noticed the bandage on Bobby's arm... Bobby what the hell is going on... and then came the bombshell John's here to which Bobby darted to the kitchen closely followed by Pastor Jim. Unfortunately they where a little late to stop Dean on hearing that his Dad was here, open the back door without checking to see if anyone was outside (a mistake he would do again in Scarecrow (Season1)), and on turning round to bolt out the door got faced with a double barreled shotgun being held by his father.

John backed Dean into the kitchen, pointing the shotgun at the chair Dean had been sitting in just moments before. Now Dean was a great hunter but next to his father sadly, he was not yet as good as John, so when Dean decided to bolt for the door when John moved the shotgun from Dean's chest to the chair telling him to sit down, he was not prepared for the knife that was suddenly at his throat, when he decided that running might be the best solution until Bobby could explain matters. Dean could tell by the burning pain he felt when the knife drew blood that it was not only extremely sharp but solid silver and he suddenly realized that he might not be able to convince his father that he was not the monster everyone thought he was. It had taken Bobby some time to convince Dean that he was not a monster and now Dean realized he would have to prove it to his dad but how, currently John had a knife to his throat and even worse the cuts that knife made every time Dean tried to breath let alone talk where making him weaker and his hunger stronger. It was to this scene that Bobby and Jim walked in on.


	13. Chapter 13

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 13

* * *

Before: John backed Dean into the kitchen, pointing the shotgun at the chair Dean had been sitting in just moments before. Now Dean was a great hunter but next to his father sadly, he was not yet as good as John, so when Dean decided to bolt for the door when John moved the shotgun from Dean's chest to the chair telling him to sit down, he was not prepared for the knife that was suddenly at his throat, when he decided that running might be the best solution until Bobby could explain matters. Dean could tell by the burning pain he felt when the knife drew blood that it was not only extremely sharp but solid silver and he suddenly realized that he might not be able to convince his father that he was not the monster everyone thought he was. It had taken Bobby some time to convince Dean that he was not a monster and now Dean realized he would have to prove it to his dad but how, currently John had a knife to his throat and even worse the cuts that knife made every time Dean tried to breath let alone talk where making him weaker and his hunger stronger. It was to this scene that Bobby and Jim walked in on.

Wait cried Bobby, as Pastor Jim moved closer to the couple. Dean stay perfectly still, John put the knife away, we're speaking about your son here not some monster and in saying that Jim could see the developing tears in John's eyes and realized that killing Dean was actually the last thing John had ever wanted to do. Bobby on the other hand was more pragmatic and direct. Put the knife down John, if you kill him I swear your not walking out of here alive. So the current situation was pretty desperate on all sides and Jim was he realized caught in the middle literally, having placed himself there while trying to talk John out of killing Dean right there and then. Luckily for Jim, John second thought on seeing Bobby holding a saw off shotgun was about not himself or Dean but about Sam, he could see that Bobby was not joking, he would fire if John started to Cut Dean's throat - So you could say that they where at a impasse and nobody was moving, except that John moved the knife slightly so that Dean could breath and talk until he that is could figure a way out of the situation.

It was then that Dean decided it was time to end this once and for all, so he told Bobby to lower the gun and then told both Bobby and Jim to leave. Hell No was Bobby's answer and Jim though not adding Hell to his statement clearly was of the same frame of mind. Dean stated the order again, now adding some Dhampir power behind his words which admittedly effected Bobby enough to make him hesitate and looking deep into Dean's eyes Bobby realized that truly this was between father and son, so he lowered the gun but stated firmly he was not leaving the room. Unfortunately for Dean, his Dhampir abilities had no effect on Jim because he was a minister, and looking into Jim's eyes he only saw a sudden sadness. Darn Dean thought of course the priest was immune and now convinced that Dean was a monster. This was confirmed as Jim turned his back and john snarled and forced Dean into the chair. You don't have to tie me up Dad, I'm though running, I won't fight you no matter what you decide.

Dean was scared but determined to see this though, he just had to control it long enough to let Dad do what needed to be done. When Dean lifted his head from the table putting his hands behind the chair as his father ordered him, he looked straight at Bobby seeing that a tear or two where escaping from his eyes, maybe it was that Jim saw as he was about to speak to Bobby, that made Jim instead turn to face Dean again, upon which he saw that Dean too had a trace of a tear running down his face. Feelings, out of control Dhampirs did not have feelings, in fact Jim realized that Dean was not acting like a Dhampir at all, he was acting like a kid who was scared, scared not because his dad was about to kill him, no he was scared of what he might become - God in heaven Jim thought, Dean was scared his dad was right. At that point Jim spoke up, John stop this is not right! At this John turned - You think I want to do this Jim, you think I want to kill my own son. I don't, but there is no other choice. Jim shook his head, Yes John there is another choice - to let him go. I can't Jim, even if your right and he hasn't killed, he has still tasted human blood, dam it, when I got here he was dipping he's fingers in it. At that Jim took a step back, no the Dean he knew would never do that!

Jim turned and looked at Dean praying that the boy would say something anything, tell him it was a lie even if it wasn't, but Dean hang his head and Jim knew what John said was true. It was then that he remembered Bobby's arm, why would Bobby allow Dean to feed off him if he wasn't under his power. No, John something's not right here, there's something we're missing and Dean's going to let you miss it and so is Bobby. John ask him, ask him why. At least ask your son why he's lost control, he's had control for years John years of looking after Sammy, years of patching you up after hunts. Yes it kept him sane and fed his hunger but John if he can control it this long, he can control it in the future. Whatever happened to make him lose control might never happen again John and you being his father, you have to give him the chance to explain. John turned and almost yelled that if Jim wanted to question Dean why didn't he do it. Your his father was all Jim replied.

So John turned and faced Dean and asked well Jim seems to have a lot of faith in you so Son, have you drunk human blood... have you killed to feed.. Can you promise to control it for the rest of your life. After asking John stood up and turned to face Pastor Jim and Bobby, he wanted to see their faces when Dean lied or admitted the truth, both of which would lead to a death sentence for him. Dean took a deep breath this was it, his only chance to prove he was not a monster but then a thought struck him, if his father did not believe him, he was going to die but worse then that, his father would have to live with the fact that he might have killed a innocent boy and that Dean could not allow so innocent or not, Dean decided he would tell his father the answers he wanted to hear, then John could move on, and Dean would be just another hunt. He had to make this work, he had to convince His father and Jim that he was a monster and that Bobby was a slave for him to control and he had to do it from his very first word. He remembered all the demons John had talked about and the few exorcisms he had helped with and the way they could twist the truth and the looks of satisfaction when they spun lies and truth together and cut deep into a human's soul.

So Dean lifted his head and put on his best version of a demon's sneer and smiled a smile that sent chills down Jim's back, and laughed. Then he made his eyes shine green and said in his best wicked Maleficent (Sam was on a Disney kick at the time) evil dripping tone, Of course he had feasted on human blood, and he would never forget the sweet taste of it. John had no idea what he was missing, the power and abilities, did he really think that these ropes could hold him. At that point to emphasize what he said, he snapped the ropes holding him and by the time John turned and raised the gun, Dean was standing by the open back door holding a glass in his hands, the glass on the table which was filled with blood and proceeded to drain every drop from it to the absolute horror of Jim and John but not Bobby.

Next Chapter: Finally The Truth Comes Out


	14. Chapter 14

The Truth about Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: I have no claims to the show Supernatural, the characters or themes, I just like to play with the characters, tease, torture, caress and the rest!! Don't shoot the writer!

I would like to thank all my reviews you are all so great and inspire me greatly to continue. If you wonder why It has taken so long it's because the site would not let me update.

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Before: So Dean lifted his head and put on his best version of a demon's sneer and smiled a smile that sent chills down Jim's back, and laughed. Then he made his eyes shine green and said in his best wicked Maleficent (Sam was on a Disney kick at the time) evil dripping tone, Of course he had feasted on human blood, and he would never forget the sweet taste of it. John had no idea what he was missing, the power and abilities, did he really think that these ropes could hold him. At that point to emphasize what he said, he snapped the ropes holding him and by the time John turned and raised the gun, Dean was standing by the open back door holding a glass in his hands, the glass on the table which was filled with blood and proceeded to drain every drop from it to the absolute horror of Jim and John but not Bobby.

No not Bobby and as Dean shot him a glance, before running out the back door, he knocked John's aim just enough to hit the door frame and not Dean or at least he hoped so. John was about to follow him when Bobby grabbed him and kicked the door shut, twisting John round so that Bobby now stood between the door and him.

Jim spoke in quiet tones to his long time friend and tried to break though whatever Dean had (he believed) done to Bobby and Bobby well being the con artist he was, he just played along, long enough he figured for Dean to get clear away, then he snapped out of it and asked what John and Jim where doing here. Jim believed him but John was not so gullible and figuring Dean was gone by now, he insisted on tying Bobby to the chair and then left with Jim to try and track Dean down since nobody had heard a car start, so John figured Dean must still be in the yard perhaps wounded. Jim stated that they should leave by the front door just in case Dean being the hunter he was had the back covered. John agreed and sadly let himself be led to the front door which Jim opened and then shut pausing only to make sure that John understood to be very quiet. Then they waited in silence. John tried to talk and pointed to the car outside where Sam was but Jim motioned to wait and against his better judgment John did. Jim stood by his earlier theory, no matter what he saw and heard, Jim had faith that Dean was not a monster.

Dean was not sure what was going on as he waited about 20 meters from the back door but he knew he needed help and quickly, unfortunately for him the shotgun blast hitting the frame had also when the doorframe splintered, hit him with about 5 or 6 large splinters. He was bleeding heavily and he knew he had to get to Bobby and if his Dad or Jim was there well then he would not be in pain much longer. As he staggered to the back door, he was surprised and happy to see no-one inside except Bobby trying desperately to get untied. Dean realized it could be a trap but with the blood loss he now suffered it really did not matter. As he silently opened the back door which creaked slightly, Bobby stiffened, and then relaxed when he felt Dean start to untie him. Bobby turned and immediately reached into the fridge to get the last few blood packs he had. Pouring it into a glass, he got the first aid kit that was stationed in the kitchen, and started trying to quietly patch Dean up.

Dean you should not have come back here. To which Dean answered not much choice - needed help and gasped as Bobby pulled another splitter out and started quickly sawing him back together. On hearing the voices in the kitchen John's first reaction was to go in there and finish Dean off but Jim stopped him and again motioned him to be quiet. Jim wanted to hear what was going on and he wanted John to hear it too. You know your a fool Dean, he heard Bobby say. Why Bobby? Why, pretending to be a monster dean are you out of your mind, John is going to kill you and Jim will probably help him after that little stunt you pulled. Bobby he's going to kill me anyway or watch me like a hawk and never trust me again with Sammy or anything else for that matter. He's always going to hesitate when he hands me a gun and knives will probably not be allowed and I can't live like that and neither will he for long. Bobby you must understand, if he's worrying about me maybe trying to kill him or Sammy, then he won't be worried about the things he should be and one day he'll slip and then what Bobby. He'll probably take Sam with him on hunts and if he slips they'll be no-one to protect Sam and that I can't live with. It's better this way, he'll just view it as another hunt and he'll be able to focus on what's best for him and Sammy. Bobby you got to help me, set it up so that Dad finds me and - No!

Dean looked up to see his father in the doorway and he pushed bobby away from him. He was weak and tired and he just wanted this over with, settled and now he knew all the evil acting in the world would not make his father pull the trigger and he wondered if maybe he should have just stayed outside and bled to death instead, because not even Dean himself knew if he could control this for the rest of his life. John looked at the gun he was still holding in his hand and dropped it, then he just went over and did something very unJohn like, he hugged his son. Dean no matter what, I realize now that we can do this, we can work this out. No, dad we can't. I don't know whether I can control this and I don't want to hurt anyone especially not you or Sammy. You'd be better off if you killed me dad. No, listen I want you to answer Jim's questions and this time I want the truth and any explanations or background Dean. But Dad I... Dean that's an order said John as he knelt down to continue the stitching of the wounds that he had himself inflicted on his son.

So, Dean answered the questions, No he had not killed in fact he asked Bobby to kill him when he arrived but instead Bobby had willingly slice his arm and fed him the blood he needed. When he saw his dad shaking his head, Dean hung his and John realized that Dean must have misunderstood his movements, Son I meant Bobby should not have had to do that, it should have been me. I had planned to be there when you got to the door but there was this poltergeist and I thought that I would be back before you woke up. Son we can work with this. I can adapt your training to include resistance and control techniques, meditation maybe and then he admitted Bobby thanks I... Bobby stopped him before he got any further offering him a beer and Jim said he was going to get Sam out of the car. To this Dean sat up nearly tearing his stitches, Sam was here, he couldn't see him like this but that was as far as his thoughts got as Sam ran into the room knocking over two chairs, hugging dean, and apologizing for leading his father straight to him, and a thousand questions about how Dean got hurt, what kind of monster he was facing, and how dare he go after anything by himself and how dad was right to be mad about Dean going hunting alone and was everything ok now and as Sam was going on with questions Dean realized he was tired and leaned on the table and the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him was Sam screaming his name and calling for John.

When Dean woke up he was in bed and Sam was sleeping on his father's lap while his dad was in a chair sound asleep. Jim tiptoed over and rearranged the blankets over Dean, You gave us a scare son, he said, you've been out for a week. We've had to raid two hospitals to get enough blood back into your body, but you seem to be over the worst of it. Anything I can get you... Hmmm Dean thought a second, a camera, a cheeseburger or two and a large bag of m&m's. M&M's asked Jim as Bobby hearing the quiet whispering brought in a giant bag of them and a camera and Dean smiled and said yup if this adventure has taught me anything, it's always have a giant bag of M&M's in the car. You know they hardly left this room Bobby said pointing at the sleeping beauties while taking a few pictures.

Dean grinned maybe everything would be ok even if he was a dhampir. Jim heard him say I want one framed for blackmail purposes as he watched Dean go back to sleep. Jim nodded to Bobby it's not going to be easy hiding this from other hunters is it. Bobby replied with a shake of his head - No it would not be easy. Dean would have a tough life ahead, maybe tougher then anyone else and no matter what he did, if other hunters ever found out, Dean would be hunted without mercy for to other hunters he would be a monster. Jim and Bobby could only hope that Dean managed to hide his bloodlust in the hunt so that everyone thought he was just a very very good hunter following his father's footsteps chasing a demon who killed his mother and destroyed his family's normal life, and not a dhampir surviving by killing every evil monster he could get his hands on, while chasing the demon.

In the coming years Jim and Bobby would only say when people asked them what made a great hunter such as the growing legend of the Winchesters. Jim would reply that the Demon choose the wrong Family to mess with and that it was the Demon's greatest mistake and yes that was true. Neither Jim or Bobby would point out, even when they found out about Sam demon related abilities, that the Demon greatest mistake was not choosing the wrong family but choosing the wrong child. Actually they had to thank him for helping to create a hunter named Dean Winchester, for without the Demon's intervention Dean would have ended up like any other dhampir either a crazy killer or dead! But I guess the biggest joke of all was that while Bobby, Jim and later Elkins knew about Dean, the Demon did not until one night they met at a cabin but that and what else happened to Dhampir Dean is another story.

------------------

I am thinking of a sequel what do you think???? Comments gratefully accepted, Feedback even better!


End file.
